A Simple Wish
by FoolofaTook4
Summary: What if The Boy Who Lived didnt live? And how would you feel if your best friend were to wish for time with you wiped off the face of the wold.... Well this world anyways...
1. The Beginning

It was eleven o'clock when the car finally pulled into King's Cross station. It hadn't been until fifteen minutes after that, that the large group of red-heads and one black haired one, appeared at the Hogwarts school train boarding area. Each child kissed the largest red haired woman good-bye and boarded.  
  
It had been the whole summer since Hermione Granger had seen her friends, Harry and Ron. She had missed them all so much; especially Ron. They were sixteen now, old enough to not think the opposite gender as "gross". She had found an empty compartment all to herself, and waited for her two best friends to arrive. It would be just like old times. Only differences now, and the thing that scared Hermione the most, was how much she had changed. She had finally found a way to permanently straighten her hair. She was also wearing a little bit of make up. She was frightened to death at what Harry and Ron would think now. She sat for what seemed like hours, until two tall and gangling teenagers walked into her compartment. She jumped up and hugged each, and helped them put their things away. She smiled brightly at them; she had missed them so much.  
  
"Hello boys! How was your summer?" She asked them. They sat down. Harry and Ron both looked much more mature; much more handsome. "Fine." Said Harry. "Fine! Yeah if you think that you getting kicked out of your uncle's house is fine." Said Ron in a very odd tone of voice. "You got kicked out! My God Harry! What did you do?" Asked Hermione. "It was an accident! Honestly! I really didn't mean to blow my room up. I was just doing my homework, when all of a sudden Hedwig tried to come into the window. She had a package from Ron. In it there was one of Fred and George's inventions, it exploded. Good thing I caught Hedwig though!" Said Harry with a laugh. "Bloody Hell! You should have seen the look on Mum's face when Harry sent us the letter from the Leaky Cauldron asking if he could stay with us for the summer." Added Ron. Both boys were now laughing together as if something truly funny had happened. "And it gets better! Ginny even tried to kiss Harry! They were outside talking, and she leaned in and tried to kiss him." Snorted Ron. Harry laughed, but blushed beat red. "My God. Sounds like you two had a good summer. Poor Ginny though! You did apologize, didn't you Harry?" Asked Hermione. Harry nodded.  
  
The rest of the trip, they talked about what they had done during the summer. Hermione was a little disappointed when nobody had said anything about her new look, but she quickly dismissed it and kept talking. It was dark when they finally got off the train and boarded their carriages to go to the castle. They where all in great spirits; just like the good old days.  
It was late when everyone had finally gone to sleep that night. They had gone to the feast, but quickly came back so they could welcome all the new first years. They had partied all night, until Professor Magonagal had to come to tell them to go to sleep. So they did, but it was late when half of the dorm had finally gotten up. Harry and Ron were some of the last to finally awake, but when they did, they quickly hurried to dress and go to their first class.  
  
They had Defense Against the Dark Arts first. When they had gotten to their class, they found Hermione there, surrounded by a group of girls, telling her how good her hair looked. She told them to go away as Harry and Ron approached. "Did you have a good sleep?" She said with a smile. They both leaned up against each other and groaned. "I'm starving!" Said Ron. He gave them the puppy-dog face, and sighed. "I thought you would be, so I brought you two some toast!" Said Hermione, as she handed them each some toast. They quickly thanked her and sat in a desk behind her. Suddenly, a new person walked into the class. He was a young man, maybe in his early twenties. He had short black hair, and bright green eyes. Someone who hadn't known better, would have probably said it was Harry's father. "Class! Class! Everyone! Lets sit down now..." He said. He had to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Iam Professor Eris, and I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year." He smiled at them all. He began to tell the class about himself, then asked that each person in turn, tell him about themselves to get to know them better. Meanwhile, Ron had taken out a piece of parchment, and started writing a note to Harry. It read:  
  
Harry, Have you seen Hermione? What did she do? Well whatever it was.she did good.  
  
He gave it to him, and Harry opened it and read it. He snickered, and began writing back.  
  
I don't know. haven't really thought about it. You like her don't you Ron?  
  
Ron read it to himself, and blushed. What if he did like her? That would change everything. They couldn't be friends anymore. He would ruin their whole relationship. So, he quickly scratched down on the parchment, "No, I was just wondering." Harry laughed suddenly when he got the parchment.  
  
"Are you Ronald Weasley?" Asked the teacher suddenly to Ron. Ron came back to reality and nodded. "Tell us about yourself then." Said Professor Eris. Ron suddenly became disoriented. He didn't know what to say. He really didn't care, but only one thing came out of his mouth.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasley, and Hermione looks really pretty today." He quickly realized what he had just said, and he sat down. Hermione turned around suddenly and smiled. He wanted to die. The teacher pointed to Harry now, after making the class settle down.  
  
"Yeah.Um I'm Harry Potter and my best friend here didn't really mean that. I mean, Hermione is always pretty. I mean.Oh god, I don't even know what I mean anymore." Harry had tried hard to recover from what Ron had said. Ron wanted to die even worse now. The worst however came next.  
  
"Your Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter?" Asked Eris. Harry nodded.  
  
The rest of the lesson consisted of a long lecture of how Harry had saved the wizarding world that they had known today. Ron was not the only one who was sick of it. By the end of the class, everyone was in a foul mood, and Harry felt bad about it.  
  
They had Transfiguration next, but it was boring, and little had happened. The whole lesson consisted of Professor Magonagal lecturing the class about how they needed to get as many O.W.L.S as possible. The only one who seemed even remotely interested was Hermione. Everyone had left that class feeling quite a bit drowsy, but ready for lunch.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry all sat together as usual. Ron however wasn't being his usual self, and neither was Hermione. Ron was barely eating, but seemed very intent at looking at his plate. It wasn't until Harry tapped him that he came back to reality.  
  
"Thought I lost you there. What's wrong; you don't usually act like this!" He asked him. Harry gave Ron a worried look.  
  
"Oh. Nothing. Sorry, I'm just kind of out of it today." He said, giving him his best fake smile. Hermione looked up from the book she was reading, but quickly looked back into it. Harry noticed that her book was upside down.  
  
The rest of the day went along fast, after their last class for the day. When Harry, Hermione, and Ron all went up to go to their dorms, Ron told them he would meet them in there later. 


	2. A New Friendship

Ron walked up the hallways, until he came to that all to familiar statue of a bird. He had really wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledor, but he didn't know the password. Suddenly, the passage opened, and Professor Dumbledor came out.  
  
"I saw you outside, while I was meditating. Please come into my office." The old man said with a bright smile. Ron followed him, and entered the familiar office. He found himself a seat and sat down.  
  
"What can I do for you Mister Weasley?" said the old man. "I really just needed someone to talk to." Ron told him shyly. "I'm listening." Again, the old man smiled. Ron sighed deeply and began. "Okay. Harry is my best friend, and I would never want anything to happen to him. The only problem is, he gets so much attention, and everyone and everything know exactly who and what he is. I must sound really selfish." He told the headmaster. "No not at all. It is only natural that you should feel these feelings." "Well anyways, I know he has done a lot for the wizarding world, and even the muggle world. But lately, I've been thinking about how life would have been if someone else would have been the "Boy Who Lived"." Ron told him. He felt really bad, but he felt better at least from telling someone what he thought. Professor Dumbledor laughed slightly. "Don't worry my boy! I have just the trick for you. I can let you be without Harry for one week. Then, you may choose if you like your new life or your old life." The old man told him in his mysterious voice. Ron was very confused. "I can see what its like? When can I try it?" Asked Ron, who was still very confused. Dumbledor waved his wand, and muttered some words. Ron couldn't hear them however, because his body seemed to be getting very heavy, until his whole being seemed to be made into a puddle. Then suddenly, his world went black.  
  
Ron awoke early the next morning. His head was throbbing, and when he tried to get up, he was too dizzy and fell back down. When he finally did get up, he was amazed at what he saw. He wasn't in his dormitory. There weren't any maroon and gold scarves lying at the end of the bed. Instead, there were green and silver. Instead of happy cheerful faces, there where the faces of Slytherins. The faces of his enemies. He almost screamed, but contained himself, and quickly got up. At the end of his bed was his trunk. Finally something familiar. He opened in, and was surprised to see the large quantity of letters. He opened the oldest looking one, and started to read it.  
  
Ron, We just got the owl from Percy. He told us you became a Slytherin. How on earth did that happen? We are very disappointed. You are the first Weasley who has ever been in Slytherin. Your running our family straight into the ground. Why hadn't you just made some friends. Maybe then you wouldn't be dining with serpents. We are sorry, but always remember that we still love you. Love, Mum  
  
He read it, and his face twisted. What had he done? This had been the worst thing he had ever read in his whole life, and he would have received a thousand howlers any day more graciously than ever want to read anything like this again. He dug into his chest, and found some clothes. He put them on, and went into the common room. Someone suddenly called his name.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Come here!" Said the voice. It was so familiar. He looked around, and a very confused look came across his face. Who was calling him? "Over here Ron!" Said the voice. He finally found where it was coming from, and he turned around. It was Draco Malfoy, but he was alone, and wasn't being followed by his two body guards. Ron tried to calmly walk up to him. "Good morning.What's wrong with you?" Asked Malfoy. He was actually sounding nice. Ron almost choked. "I, yeah, just feel a little sick. I'll be fine. So what are we doing today?" Asked Ron to Malfoy; supposedly, they were friends. "Quidditch practice, first thing. Are you ready to go yet?" Asked Malfoy. Ron was shocked. "I'm.I'M on the Quidditch team?" Asked Ron, who was barely able to contain himself. "Yeah. Your Captain.Are you sure you're okay?" Malfoy was giving Ron weird looks now. "Sorry, must have forgotten.or something. I guess we better get going then." Ron said gleefully. "Hold on there. We've got to have breakfast first." Malfoy was smiling now. 


	3. Don't Forget Harry

SO they went down to breakfast. When they got there however, Draco had to redirect Ron. Ron had started to walk to the Gryffindor table. When Ron had finally gotten to his correct table, he was surrounded by the people who were his very enemies. Everyone was laughing and talking to him. Everyone had seemed to like him. He had just been in the middle of telling his new found friends about new Quidditch moves, when he caught a glimpse of the Gryffindor table. Sitting all alone was Hermione. She had nobody surrounding her, but her piles of books. Her hair wasn't sleek and straight anymore, but fluffy again. She looked absolutely horrible; she looked absolutely lonely. Ron wanted so badly to get up and comfort her; like it had been in the old days. He looked down his table, and saw a group of girls huddled together, and snickering and pointing in Hermione's direction. Then one of them got up. She was a tall and pale girl, with black hair and black eyes. She walked behind Hermione, and knocked all of her books onto the floor, she scattered all of her papers. The girl gave Hermione an evil look and told her she was terribly sorry. Then Ron lost it. He got up and walked over to the mean girl.  
  
"What gives you the right? What did she do to you?" Ron didn't even wait for an answer. He walked up to Hermione and started helping her pick her things up. "I'm really sorry for their behavior." Ron told her. She looked up at him. Tears were streaming down her face. She gave him a slight smile. "Thanks. I don't believe we have met; not personally anyways. My name is Hermione Granger." She said, wiping her face. "Ron Weasley. I knew you were Hermione. How could I ever forget about someone as pretty and as smart as you?" He said. He was amazed that he even said it. Maybe this life had given him new found courage. By now, Hermione was blushing terribly. "Thank you. Well I've got to get going. I have to study. Thanks again for helping me." She said while gathering her things. She quickly ran out of the hall. Ron watched after her. Suddenly, a hand gripped the back of his cloak. "What was that Weasley? Got a new girl friend have you?" It was Draco, and he didn't look to happy. Ron gave him a mean look. "Perhaps your bloody Mum was right. Perhaps you did belong in Gryffindor." He said, and let go of his cloak. He stormed out of the hall as well. Ron wanted to laugh so hard, but all he did was smile. It had been a very hectic day, and it hadn't even hardly begun.  
  
The next thing he knew, he had wondered into the Quidditch stadium. He was being yelled at by his whole team. They were telling him he was a disgrace to the Slytherin name. He laughed, and told them he wanted to start practice. Everyone was in horrible spirits, and only twenty minutes into practice, everyone had already started fighting. Ron called the whole thing off, and went back into the castle.  
  
He would have went to his dorm, had he remembered where it was. He decided that he would go to the entrance hall, and just wait until a Slytherin walked by, then he would follow them. However, it was not a Slytherin that walked by first. It was Hermione. "Hey! Hermione! What's up? Are you going back to the Common Room to study?" Ron blurted out as she passed by. Hermione just gave him and odd look but stopped walking. "How would you know that?" She asked him. "Its what you always do on Saturdays." Ron told her. She gave him another weird look. "How would you know anything about me? We just met today. Have you been following me?" She was now giving him a very puzzled expression. Ron suddenly remembered where he was. He had messed up, and now Hermione was going to thing he was crazy. He blushed terribly. "No, I just thought that's what you did. I mean, you would have had to study every Saturday in order to get the grades you get." He smiled; he had saved himself. "Okay. So what are you doing today?" She asked him, as she tried to disregard his former oddities. "I was just going to go back to my Common Room. I wasn't really going to do anything. Hey, how about you and I go on a walk around the lake?" He asked her, and smiled. This was an alter universe, but hopefully Hermione still enjoyed long walks. He looked up at her face, and he saw that she was blushing madly. "Oh.Okay. Lets go then." She tried to put on her best smile. So they walked out of the castle, and onto the grounds. Ron decided, that as they walked he would tell her stories. Not stories he made up however, stories that had happened in his life. 


	4. In a Cave, With a Headache

"Oh. Oh! I've got one. I used to know this guy. He was really cool, and he stuck up for his friends all the time. Lets just say his name was Harry." He winked at her." Well, Harry had this archenemy, who's name is going to be Tom. Well anyways, one day Harry and his two best friends were out for a stroll, when Tom and his friends arrived. Well they started putting down one of Harry's friends. They called her a mudblood." "Oh that's horrible!" Hermione interrupted. "I know, but it couldn't be helped. Anyways, back to the story. Harry got really mad, and decided he was going to try and put some hexes on Tom. However, he had broken his wand earlier that year, and the spell backfired. Harry was coughing up slugs for hours." He told her ending the story. "Eck! Harry was a really good friend wasn't he?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded. "What ever happened to Harry?" she asked again. "He's.He's only a memory, lost in the sands of time." Ron told her. He didn't want to stay on this subject anymore, so he started telling her more stories about his life. It was starting to get dark by the time they returned to the castle. Dinner was already being served, and they snuck into the hall as quietly as they could. They said their good-byes to each other, and went to their separate tables. Ron sat alone. He didn't want to hear anymore taunting and teasing. Even as he ate, he heard the talk of the other Slytherins, and how they were all thinking of some way to get him thrown off the Quidditch team. Ron didn't eat much, but he quickly left, and tried to find his common room. It was late when he finally remembered where it was at. He quickly slipped into bed however, and was off to a somewhat peaceful rest.  
That is until he was retched awake. He looked up and opened his eyes; it was Malfoy. He pointed his want at Ron, and muttered a spell. Suddenly, Ron was unable to make any sounds. He couldn't scream or talk. Malfoy grabbed him, and put another spell on him, making his whole body feel like stone. Then a large fist came into his vision. He was knocked out cold.  
  
When he awoke, several long minutes later, he didn't know where he was. He could move and talk now, but he didn't do either, for fear of what may happen. It was really dark, and Ron wanted his wand. He made a mental note to himself to always have it with him, even in bed. "Hello?" Ron suddenly yelled. A torch above him lighted itself. He could finally see where he was. He was in some sort of small cavern. It seemed to be connected to the school, however, and it didn't look like it was ever used often. He got up from his resting place, and looked around. The cavern seemed to go deeper in front of him. There were also passages to the left and right; the left seeming dark and old, and the right having odd plant forms growing up the walls. He decided he would go straight. He didn't know why, but it seemed right to him. As he walked along the long passage, torches flickered to life. The ground beneath him was very soft, and very flat. As he walked, his feet seemed to sink into the soil. It wasn't fifteen minutes, before the mud was over his feet. Then it wasn't an hour, before he was waist deep in the mud. He was tired and hungry; he hadn't really eaten the night before. He really needed to rest. He decided that he would lean up against the cave wall, and get a little bit of sleep. As he slept, he dreamt of food. When he awoke, he yawned but choked. Something sticky was covering his whole body. He tried to get out of it, but he couldn't. He tried harder to look at his situation more clearly. Suddenly, he understood what was going on. He was stuck in a giant spider web, and he felt about ready to faint. He tried with all of his might to get out of the mess, but it was too thick. A spider ran across his chest, and suddenly he passed out. When he awoke several moments later, he though he was dead. "Oh My! Am I dead?" He said suddenly. He opened his eyes suddenly, and saw a great giant of a man over him; it was Hagrid.  
  
"Are ye okay?" Said the giant. "I think so. Did you save me? Thank-you Hagrid!" Ron told him gratefully. "Aye! There was no need to be saved, they weren't gonna hurt ya, they were just usin you as a wall decoration!" Hagrid suddenly burst into laughter. "Hagrid! How do we get out of here? And what time is it? I'm going to miss the Quidditch game!" Said Ron frantically. In the distance, there was a loud bark, followed by sounds of fighting. "Oh no, I've gotta get going, but if ye just keep goin straight, you'll get out of here in no time!" Said the giant quickly. Ron turned around to argue, but Hagrid wasn't there anymore. So Ron kept going.  
  
It was almost three hours before Ron saw light. He ran to the source, but found it was a locked door. He tried so hard to open to open the door, but he had no luck. He would just have to stay there until someone found him. He pounded on the door for what seemed like hours. The door creaked open, and standing in the doorway was Hermione. Ron was so happy that he could kiss her, and he would have if he hadn't passed out right there. 


	5. Another Stupid Mystery

He awoke a day later in the infirmary with a splitting headache. He looked up, and saw Hermione. "Are you feeling any better Ron?" Said Hermione with a look of horror on her face. Ron smiled, and hugged her. "How did you know I was down there?" He said a length. She blushed. "Well when I noticed you weren't at the game, I knew something was wrong and I came looking for you." She was blushing deep red by now. "Well thank you. You saved my life." Before he could say anymore, Professor Dumbledoor, Professor Magonagal, and Professor Snape entered the chamber. The all came in and circled Ron's bed. "How are you feeling Mr. Weasley?" Asked Dumbledoor. Ron told then he was feeling much better. "Do you know who did this to you?" Asked Snape. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Ron choked on his words. A very shallow smile came upon Snape's face. "My dear boy. You MUST be delirious. Mr. Malfoy left early this morning. There was a family emergency he had to attend." Snape was now grinning more than Ron had ever seen him do so. "That's impossible! I know it was Malfoy! He didn't even try to hide his face." Suddenly a realization came to Ron and struck him hard. Maybe it wasn't even Malfoy. Maybe someone had used a Polyjuice potion, and turned themselves into him. Ron shrunk back down into his sheets. "It seems that someone is after you Mr. Weasley. Is there anyone who would be mad at you for anything?" asked Dumbledoor politely. Ron looked up at him, and gave him a very admiring look. He tried hard to think of anyone who might be mad at him. The first person who popped into his head was Harry. However, it couldn't have been Harry, because he didn't even exist in this world.  
  
"Professor, sir, may I have a word alone with you?" Ron asked politely, eyeing the other teachers. The other teachers quickly retreated from the room, leaving Ron and Dumbledor in the room alone. "What is it Mr. Weasley?" Asked Dumbledor with that look, the look he gave you when he could see right through you.the look he gave you when he already knew what you where going to ask him.  
  
"Okay, say I wished that a friend of mine would go away for a while, so I could steal his fame and glory. Say this wish came true, and I was sent to another dimension where this friend couldn't exist. Is there any way that this friend could come back from his dimension to hurt me?" Ron asked him; he was very confused at all of this himself. "There is no way that Harry can come back. Keep in mind, however, since Voldemort was defeated, there has to be someone who lived that hadn't lived in your dimension. This means you have totally interrupted a generation of wizards and witches. Harry may have died, but there was a boy, or maybe even a girl, who lived." 


	6. Enter The Vampire

Hundreds of miles away from Hogwarts, Ron and his problems, was a huge mansion. It was one of the largest homes ever known to be built, even larger than the Malfoy Estate. The saddest thing about this, however was the homes patrons. There lived one single girl, a lonely pale girl. She had no friends; she had no family. She would have been beautiful if her long black hair had been tended to more regularly. The room she was standing in, a rather dark and dusty room, was filled with pictures. She walked up to a rather large photo (the people where MOVING!) and looked at it silently. It had a large family. A tall handsome man with short black hair and a wiry little mustache; an elegant woman with long red hair and piercing blue eyes; two young girls, one with red hair and one with black; and her. They were all smiling and oh so happy. She missed them so much. Around the pictures frame where words which read " The Lamia family. Sir Gregory, Madam Jewlea, Vista, Kita, and Reign." She ran her fingers through the letters, and paused when she got to her sisters names. Vista..Kita. She ran her fingers over their names over and over. "They died so young." She whispered. Suddenly, she made her hand into a fist, and punched the photo, the glass shattered, and the people in the picture struggled to move into another frame. "WHY DIDN'T HE TAKE ME!?????!" The girl screamed into the darkness. She sunk to her knees, and wept. Reign Lamia, the sixteen year old who lost it all when her family died. 


	7. Mr Potter

Harry Potter woke up brightly the next morning. He had thought so anyways. It wasn't until he stepped out of bed that he realized he wasn't home. He scanned the room that was once his dorm room, and found only a bluish purple haze. Every time he would take a step, it would echo loudly in his ear, making it impossible to think. He wanted to scream. Where was he? Where was his dorm room? Where was Ron?  
  
"WHERE AM I?!" He finally screamed. The room suddenly turned black; the deepest dark Harry had ever felt in his life. "Who's there?" asked Harry. The walls around him seemed to come alive, and suddenly, a tall man walked from the darkness. He lit a match, and the whole room swam with light. The room was very beautiful, with carvings in the walls and swirls of blues and reds. He looked at the man. He had long black hair and very bright green eyes. "Who are you?" Asked Harry to the man. "I 'am you, Harry. Well, you when your older anyways. See, this is a reflection room. Someone very dear to you has sent you away. They just wanted their space for a while.Some time to find themselves. As for you, I shall give you time to find YOU." Said the man, with a very small smile. Harry was very confused. "What do you mean, you are me? I'm me.. If you're me, then what am I when I grow up?" Harry asked him. "You grow up to be an Aurora, after Dumbledor dies. You never quite recover from his death though, as he was like a second father to you." Said the man. Harry was now sick to his stomach. Dumbledor is going to die? "Yes Harry. Your dear friend, will die of being stabbed in the back. Kind of how your situation is now." The man said sadly to Harry. Harry looked at the floor. Who was doing this? "Who is doing this to me?" Asked Harry aloud. "Only you know." Said the man. "But, your me!" Yelled Harry. "You must find it in yourself, if you ever want to see the world you live in again. Your friend is going through some difficult times, and he needs to know that you are his friend. He needs to know." The older Harry said; then he disappeared. Harry had so many questions. He was all alone, and he was lonely. He sat on the cold floor and thought to himself. Where was Ron? Who was this friend who stabbed me in the back? Another figure came from the darkness, but this time it did not show itself. "You'll never get out of here like that." Said the soft soothing voice. It was so familiar, yet so different at the same time. Harry looked up at the figure, but still could not figure out who it was. All he could see was the figure of a woman, with short hair; she was very slender, Harry could tell even under her robes.  
  
"Who are you?" Harry asked her. "You don't know?" Said the voice; it sounded kind of bossy now. It suddenly hit Harry. Hermione. "Hermione! What's happening to me?" Harry asked her. She stepped out of the shadows. A very sad look was displayed on her face. "It is up to you to decide that young Harry. After Dumbledor died, you left us. Ron was furious, and I.I was there to comfort him. We had tried so hard to get you back, but you became crazy." Hermione said as a tear streamed down her face. He was so confused, and he didn't understand what was going on. "I don't understand! What does this have to do with me being stuck here?" Yelled Harry. "Haven't you ever wished that your life was different Harry?" Hermione said. This makes no sense, Harry thought to himself. Of course he had always wanted to change his life. He had always wished he could be Ron. Suddenly it occurred to him. Ron. RON! "Ron wished to have a different life?" Harry asked her trembling. Hermione just started at him. She seemed to freeze before his eyes, then her body vanished. From where Hermione was standing, came another figure. Harry could guess who this one was. The man walked out into the light, and looked at Harry. His eyes were sad; the same eyes Ron had always had. He was different though. He was very tall and thin. His hair was still bright red and very messy, and he had a goatee. "Harry.Harry.I' am a spirit guide of yours Harry. As is Hermione and Harry in adult forms. We watch after you, even when you don't know it. We aren't allowed to give you answers, just questions to ask yourself. We will also give you brief replays of your past, present and future" The adult version of Ron said. Harry was still very confused. "So why is this happening to me?" asked Harry, trying to keep calm. "Look into this." Ron said holding out a large red ball. It swirled like a crystal ball and Harry looked into it. He was sucked into it, and into a world very familiar to him. Harry and Ron where walking down Diagon Alley, when Harry stops to buy some new robes with a fresh bag of money. Ron blushes and asks for some second hand robes to try on. The mist around Harry swirls again, and he is transported to Hogwarts. He watched himself introduce himself in front of Professor Eris. The mist swirled again, and Harry found himself back in the room. "Ron is jealous of me." Said Harry at length. "No. Ron wants to be you." Said adult Ron sadly. "What has he done!?" Asked Harry angrily. "He asked Dumbledor what life would be like without you for a while. Dumbledor has given him one week to see whether he wants a life with you or without you. You are trapped in a time warp, and the only way to save yourself is to help him figure out who he is. If he decides to live without you, then your reality will be altered, and you will disappear. Thus, he will have no memory of you for the rest of eternity." Said Ron.  
  
"WHY would he DO such a thing!?" asked Harry fiercely. Adult Ron just shrugged his shoulders, and evaporated, just as all his other spirit guards has done before. Harry thought about the questions and answers he had been given. He was going to die in here. There was no food, and no water. And how was he supposed to help Ron? He pondered on this for a while, when suddenly, the room seemed to burst into flames. The sound of glass breaking reached his ears, and Harry realized that three little glass balls the size of marbles where laying at his feet. He picked them up, and tried to escape the fire. After what seemed like forever, Harry had exhausted himself, and had inhaled too much smoke. He finally passed out. 


	8. The day that Snape was nice

Ron left the Infirmary a day later. He was feeling much better, but still had many questions. As soon as he left the hospital wing, rumors sped past his ear, about how there was to be a new student starting at Hogwarts. That she would be starting late, and that she was coming from a school far away. Ron was kind of excited; not as excited as the other kids though. He heard that she would be coming to that nights dinner. There, she would be sorted.  
  
When the night came, there where many excited whispers streaming through the great hall. Ron just wanted to get this over with so he could go back to his common room. He was just about to leave, when the new girl arrived. She was tall and pale with long silky black hair. She was beautiful, and Ron couldn't keep her eyes off of her. He watched her the whole time she was being sorted, and finally was snapped out of it when the words "SLYTHERIN" were yelled out. The girl walked down the aisle, and sat directly across from him. Ron didn't know what to say. "Hi.Hi.Hi.I'm.I'M." Ron was murmuring. "My name's Reign Lamia, and you must be Ronald Weasley!" Said the girl with a very cold smile. "Yes.. That's my name, Hey! How did you know that?" He asked her. She smiled. "I have my ways." Was all she responded with. Ron stared at her for a long time. Why was he so attracted to her? She was obviously very evil. "So.So what's that mean? You know some people have a meaning to their names" Ron squeaked. " Ah-ha! I'm glad you asked. I Reign over the Vampires. I' am not a Vampire mind you, I just rule them." She said this with a great ease that kind of freaked Ron out. Still though, he could not keep his eyes off of her. She even looked like a vampire. He suddenly felt as though someone was mad at him. He looked over to Hermione, and saw her in tears. What had he done? He couldn't leave Hermione; He loved her.  
  
When Ron left the hall, he looked everywhere for Hermione. She was in the Library, looking down into a book that she had probably read numerous times. "Hey Hermione." Said Ron. "Hi. Had a good meal did you?" Asked Hermione evilly. "Not really. That new girl really scares me." Ron said trying to cover it all up. "So you have no feelings for her whatsoever?" Hermione asked quietly. "None!" Ron smiled. She smiled back at him. "I'll see you tomorrow.We have double potions together. Meet me at the dungeons." Hermione said, and she ran up the stairs to her common room.  
  
The next morning, Hermione and Ron met exactly where they said they would. They walked into the class together, and took their seats. "Welcome back, Mr. Weasley." Said the greasy voice that was Snape. "Thank you sir." Ron said smiling. "Get your make-up work from Ms. Granger. Since she's such a know-it-all, she most likely has all of her things." Snape said as he walked up to the front of the room.  
  
Snape directed the class into making a very strong hair growing potion. It was very difficult, but when Snape walked past Ron's desk, he commented him and told the whole class to look at how well Ron's potion was boiling. He left the class very pleased; Snape was actually NICE to him for a change.  
  
Hermione told Ron she would meet him at dinner later that night. Ron still had Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts. Transfiguration was very boring, but when he got to Defense Against the Dark Arts, he was expecting to see Professor Eris. Eris however was not here, and instead it was a tall thin young woman with long red hair and bright purple eyes. "Welcome back, Mr. Weasley! Feeling better?" Said the woman. Ron gave her a funny look. "I'm feeling fine, but may I ask who you are?" Asked Ron. "Maybe you need to go lay down for a bit. I'm your teacher. Professor Min." She gave him a look, as if she thought he had gone mad. "Oh.Oh.Oh yeah. Sorry.the heat of the afternoon must have made me hysterical." Ron tried to cover it up. "Mr. Weasley, it's only September." Said Professor Min. Ron quickly sat down, trying not to make himself look any madder than he already had. The class was very slow, and Ron just wanted to see Hermione. When the bell finally rang, he was the first one to exit the room. He ran all his things back to the dorms, and ran to the Great Hall. There, he saw Hermione. She had straightened her hair out, and put on a little make-up. She looked beautiful. Ron commented on her, and gave her a big hug. They talked for a few moments, and then separated to their tables. They both ate rather quickly, and met in the Entrance Hall. "Let's go for a walk around the Lake." Ron suggested. "But we'll get in troub.. Okay.A walk sounds great." Hermione said to him, trying not to be so over protective of her self. They snuck out of the school, and onto the grounds. It was beautiful; and the moon was huge and full , casting its beautiful glow over the lake. They found some grass at the lake shore, and sat down together. "So Ron, why exactly did you get into Slytherin? You're not evil at all. anymore anyways." Said Hermione quietly. Ron thought to himself. Anymore, so I was mean before? "I think it's because I had nobody to direct me. I had nobody here, and I was so angry that everything I got wasn't as good as everyone elses." Ron told her. She nodded. "I don't know why I'm a Gryffindor. Gryffindors are so brave, and I am just a wimpy book-worm." Hermione said sadly. "No you're not! Your very brave. You're always there to save me and Harry when something goes wrong!" Ron said, and instantly realized that what he said was bad. "Who's Harry?" Asked Hermione. "You're going to think I am crazy, but here it goes." Ron then told her all about Harry, and Hermione, and his friendship, and how he wished for some time without Harry. He told her everything, and how in the other world she was brave and loved. He told her everything. "If what your saying is true, and I do believe you, then your world is stuck in a time loop. That's most likely the case. This is crazy. Why would you want to be without your best friend anyways?" Hermione said this all very quickly. "Well, Harry was given the name "the Boy Who lived." He defeated Voldemort because Voldemort's spell backfired when he tried to cast it on Harry. Harry was only given a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead, and Voldemort was nothing more than a bodiless spirit. So naturally, everyone loves him. Everyone worships him. I guess it was easy for me to get jealous. I'm so selfish!" Ron told her. "No Ron. You are not selfish. Its human emotion, you can't help it." She said, leaning on him, and giving him a big hug. 


	9. Of Death and other things

Harry awoke in his room with a splitting headache. His arm was so soar, and it felt like it had been broken. He looked down, and realized at one why. The three glass marbles where now stuck in his skin. There was an emerald green one, a maroon one, and a purple one. He ran his fingers over the bumpy surface. "So it wasn't a dream after all. I wonder what they are for." Harry muttered to himself. A voice came into his head. It sounded like the older version of himself again. "Each of your spirit guides has given you a wishing orb. They can only aid you in your help for Ron. You have three wishes. You cannot wish for Ron to choose you over the other life, you cannot wish for any dismemberment. You may not wish for more wishes. You may not wish for anyone in his world to be damaged. You may not wish him ill, injured, dead. You know the drill. You only have two days to change his mind. Choose your wishes wisely. Hermione has decided to give you a viewing mirror, which she left in your top drawer of your nightstand. It shall show you all that Ron is doing at the time." The voice suddenly stopped. "Great. This is not going to be easy." Harry whispered to himself. He walked over to his nightstand, and pulled the viewing mirror out. It was black with Chinese dragons on carved into the frame. Their eyes were golden. In the center was a circular mirror. He looked into it, and it only showed himself. "Mirror. ON!?" He tried, he got nothing. "Show me Ron." He told it, and his face faded from the glass. He saw Ron, sitting on the Lake shore, talking to Hermione. He looked so happy. Harry suddenly thought of his first wish. "I wish that Ron had two more weeks to make his decision." Harry said looking at his arm. The first marble, a maroon one, fell out of his arm, and onto the floor. "The choice is made. Ron has sixteen days to complete his decision. Keep the wishing orb, or the wish will not work. Keep it on the chain in your drawer, and keep it around your neck. Wishing orbs are very powerful, and very valuable." Said the voice in his head. He went back up to the drawer, and found the chain. It very beautiful and very shiny. He placed the orb beside the chain, and it automatically fitted itself to the chain; he placed it around his neck. He went back to looking in the mirror.  
Ron suddenly was interrupted, when a voice came into his head. "A friend is helping you by wishing for more time. You now have sixteen days to make your decision." The voice said. Ron was frightened. Oh great, now he was hearing voices. "Sixteen days? Oh thank heavens! Now I have a proper amount of time to think this through." Ron said to himself. "What did you say?" Asked Hermione. Ron told her it was nothing, and they decided it was time for bed. They walked back up to the school. Just as they entered the Entrance Hall, they heard voices. Ron dragged Hermione into a shadowy area and listened deeply. "Tell me all you know about Weasley!" Said the first voice. It was distinctively a female. "Which one!" said a very shaky voice? Ron recognized the second immediately. Neville. "The Slytherin. I need him." The first voice commanded. "Ron? Why would you need him?" Neville asked the girl in a very frightened tone of voice. "Yes.yes.Tell me about him." Said the girl again. "He comes from a big family. His only sibling who still goes here with him is a fifth year, Ginny." Neville said, his voice still shaking. "Your information is quite useful."The girl told him, and she threw him to the ground. She walked away, and Ron finally caught a glimpse of her; Reign Lamia. Ron and Hermione quickly ran over to Neville. He was still lying on the ground, and he looked as if he where in tears. "Neville, are you alright?" Ron asked, giving him a hand and helping him up. "Fine, I guess.Thanks. I guess I should tell you that that girl is going to do something with your sister! It's all my fault. I know I don't know you hardly at all, but I am very sorry." Neville said, as he kept apologizing over and over. "It's okay. We heard everything. I wonder what she wants with my sister." Ron said questioningly. Hermione looked at him suddenly. They said their good-byes to Neville, and walked to a secluded area. "Remember what you said about Dumbledoor saying someone had to have lived, well what if it's her?" Hermione told him quickly. "How would she know it was me though, Hermione? It seems very impossible doesn't it?" Ron asked her. "Not if she is that obsessed with researching everything. Everything did seem to go very hazy about the time when you say you showed up. You created us, and maybe she is just very mad. Not only that, but she seems like a person whom is very engaged in the Dark Arts. Maybe she knows a spell that can find someone under the influence of the Wish Spell." Hermione said. Ron noticed that she wasn't even out of breath from that ordeal. "The Wish Spell?" Asked Ron; He had never heard of it before. "Yes. Optare Magus. You know, the spell that Dumbledoor put on you!" Hermione said; As if Ron would actually KNOW that. "Are there spells that can help someone find someone under a certain spell?" Ron asked; this was all making him dizzy. "I think I've read about them! Don't worry Ron, I'll go and look them up for you!" Hermione said, and she ran up the staircase to her common room. He decided that he would just go and take a nap, he would catch up with Hermione later. When he got back to his dorm, he was surprised, but then furious to see Malfoy sitting there all alone. He was sitting on his own bed staring at the wall. The anger faded from Ron, as he remembered that the kidnapping wasn't Draco's fault. "Hey Draco, it's good to see you back." Said Ron to him with a good smile. Draco turned around, and Ron could instantly tell that Draco had been crying. It was so odd to see it, but it must have been something really bad to make Malfoy cry. Ron shot him a worried glance. "I'm sorry. It's It's my mother." Draco said quietly. "What happened?" Ron asked him. "She died." Draco said to him, and then burst into tears again. 


	10. Curses!

Hermione had run very quickly up to her dorm. She had only been there for a couple hours when she found what she needed. She was feeling really good for herself, when she started to stroll back down the grand staircase. As she was walking near the fourth floor, a something came from the shadows and pulled her into an empty classroom. The figure was hooded, and it spun her around to get a good look at her. "Ah... Ms. Granger!" said the voice, it was as smooth as silk but as cold as ice. Hermione shivered, and the figure pulled off its hood. It was Reign. She smiled an almost demon smile at Hermione. "So your Weasley's little girlfriend, eh? You might be some use to me.. How is he altering the past?" The voice was no longer smooth, but frightened and angered. "A very very complicated spell!" said Hermione. Reign grabbed Hermione's hair, and Hermione let out shriek of pain. "And may I ask what that is?" Reign asked Hermione, grabbing onto her hair tighter. Optare Magus, but you'll never be able to cast it. Sixth years are no where near powerful enough, most adults aren't even yet!" Said Hermione, still trying to sound logical, even if she was in danger. "ah ha ha ! You don't know who Iam do you? Iam "the girl who lived" the one who defeated Voldemort. I knew spells by the age of six, that would make Dumbledoor wary!" Reign said with a very evil smile. Hermione highly doubted what she was hearing. Dumbledoor was a very powerful wizard; The greatest of all time. "I don't believe you!" Hermione yelled at her. "I'll prove it!" The girl pulled out her wand, and muttered some very familiar words, and Hermione suddenly felt as light as feather. Voices were coming into her head, telling her what to do. The unforgivable curses. 


End file.
